El нυbιεяα ŋσ εxιsтε
by x Sakura Doll x
Summary: Nunca pensó que al alejarse de ella, le haría tanta falta.. ::SasuSaku:: -Después de la huida de Sasuke con Orochimaru- -Lemon Repentino Con Pervio Aviso-
1. El comienzo

¡_Hi desu!_

_Bueno, soy nueva aquí (Inner: Nooo ! En serio?! Sarcasmo) U¬¬.. Sí.. Pero bueno, eh aquí mi primer fanfic o yay, jeje, bueno pues es SasuSaku, obviamente, me encanta y fascina esta pareja, así que, enjoy.._

_Summary: Nunca pensó que al alejarse de ella, le haría tanta falta.. ::SasuSaku:: Después de la huida de Sasuke con Orochimaru [Lemon Repentino_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie "Naruto" me pertenece, son solamente del sensei Masashi Kishimoto-san esto es por una fan, sin fin de lucro._

_La historia comienza a partir de donde Sasuke se marcha de la aldea, aun sin encontrarse con los 5 del sonido._

_·.·.·.·. - Cambio de escenario / lugar._

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. Konoha .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Le pelirrosada no parecía creerse aquella escena, recién despierta desde aquel suceso, estando sola recostada en aquella banca, un dolor punzante se dejaba sentir en su cuello, así al mismo momento de tocar su cuello con la diestra, la imagen de Sasuke alejándose de ella regresaba a su mente, haciéndola llorar de nueva cuenta, en silencio.

Sakura: Dios.. Eso si ah dolido.. –Musita la pelirosada mientras comienza a ponerse de pie de la banca.- Pero más me a dolido aquí.. –Así posando la mano sobre su pecho, del lado izquierdo.-

Así la kunoichi se pone de pie en cuanto aparece frente a ella un muy preocupado ojiazul, su amigo de equipo, aquel rubio de lindo mirar, Uzumaki Naruto, corrió rápidamente hacia la chica pelirrosada abrazándola con un tono de preocupación en su voz.-

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! Dónde te metiste!? Te estábamos buscando durante toda la noche y no te encontrábamos-ttebayo!

Sakura: Tranquilo Naruto.. e-estoy bien...

Así la pelirrosada separándose enseguida de aquel abrazo, con la cabeza agachada, encaminándose hacia su casa, encogida de hombros abrazándose con suma levedad, no tenia ganas de nada en ese preciso momento, solamente quería recostarse un momento...

Sakura: Porque Sasuke... dime porque...?

Así llega a su casa, la madre a gritos la recibe, intentando esconder la preocupación que sentía por su hija en ese dado momento, la chica pasa de largo hacia su habitación, echándose a la cama y abrazando la almohada, tras unos segundos, rompe en llanto nuevamente, a moco tendido y gritos de dolor, la madre escucha esto mas no sabe el porque.. Debido a la poca comunicación con su hija, estaba tan avergonzada en ese momento de sí misma, Sakura se maldecía a sí misma por no haber detenido a su amor platónico, al chico que la impulsaba a soñar..

Sakura: No soportare sin ti.. –Así saca de su porta kunai's una de estas armas, empuñándola con la diestra, mirándola detenidamente, así mismo la dirige a su cuello, chocando la punta y apenas rozando la piel, pero en el ultimo momento la toma con la diestra de nuevo y rasga partes del brazo, cerca de la muñeca, en su brazo izquierdo, chorreando sangre..

Había comenzando una etapa de masoquismo por dolor y tristeza, esa Sakura alegre y sonriente ya no iba a estar por un momento, dando paso a una nueva Sakura llena de dolor, hecha un mar de lagrimas por una perdida importante, convirtiéndose en alguien que siempre a detestado, La Victima...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

El chico no podía caminar más, sentía como todo el mundo se le venia encima, después de tener tanto poder sobre su cuerpo, manos, mente y corazón, no podía más, cae de frente hacia el suelo, sus orbes rojizos se habían convertido de nuevo en ese negro intenso, mas ahora con un semblante de tristeza infinita y aparentemente sin emociones, siempre había sido así, frío y serio, lastimando así a la personas que más quería, la única que le había prestado aquella atención que siempre quiso por parte de su familia, pero al desaparecer esta, jamás la obtuvo..

Sasuke: .. No puedo.. más...

Así el chico cierra sus ojos, repentinamente saliendo una lagrima de su ojo derecho, perdiendo poco a poco en poco el conocimiento, una pequeña chica había sido testigo de aquella demostración de sentimientos por parte del Uchiha, completamente asombrada camina hacia donde este, verificando todo su estado, mirándolo con un poco de nostalgia y pena, solamente lo carga como puede y comienza a caminar

¿?: S-Sasuke..kun.. e-estarás b-bien…

x

Nya! Bueno es simplón este capitulo pero es para dar comienzo a la verdadera historia w

Omg! Sakura se hizo emo?! Oo... wa.. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? XD!

¿Quién es la chica que ayuda a Sasuke??

Esto, talvez, en el próximo capitulo!!

Ja ne!

x Sakura Doll x Out!


	2. Amigos igual a Ayuda

_Nya! Ya sé que el capitulo anterior era cortito, jeje, solamente era para dar introducción, bueno apenas estoy aprendiendo acá al FanFiction o.oU Siempre leyendo más nunca me animaba a inscribirme, jeje, si alguien me ayuda, seré feliz n0n!_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo este capitulo, un poco más largo espero yo, jeje, veré si puedo actualizar CASI diario -w- aunque mañana dudo que pueda, aquí les dejo mi historia, ja ne¡¡Gracias por leer!!_

_Summary: Nunca pensó que al alejarse de ella, le haría tanta falta.. ::SasuSaku:: Después de la huida de Sasuke con Orochimaru [Lemon Repentino_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie "Naruto" me pertenece, son solamente del sensei Masashi Kishimoto-san esto es por una fan, sin fin de lucro._

_La historia comienza a partir de donde Sasuke se marcha de la aldea, aun sin encontrarse con los 5 del sonido._

_·.·.·.·. - Cambio de escenario / lugar._

::Capitulo anterior::

_Así el chico cierra sus ojos, repentinamente saliendo una lagrima de su ojo derecho, perdiendo_

_poco a poco en poco el conocimiento, una pequeña chica había sido testigo de aquella demostración de sentimientos por parte del Uchiha, completamente asombrada camina hacia donde este, verificando todo su estado, mirándolo con un poco de nostalgia y pena, solamente lo carga como puede y comienza a caminar_

_¿?: S-Sasuke..kun.. e-estarás b-bien…_

::Siguiente Capitulo::

: ... Sakura-chan.. Responde por favor.. –Con un gran tono de preocupación en su hablar, golpea de nueva cuenta la puerta de la habitación de la Haruno, de nuevo, sin respuesta alguna por parte de la chica.-

Sakura: ... Yo.. –Susurra casi para sí misma, sin ser escuchada, estaba bajo las sabanas de su cama, abrazando la almohada, viendo como se había cortado ella misma con el kunai la mañana de ese día, aún le dolía.-

: .. ¡Sakura-chan¡Sal por favor¡Sasuke quiere verte! –Intentando así que la chica saliera de su habitación, llegando inclusive a mentirle, más este intento, sorprendentemente había sido en vano también.-

Sakura¡Naruto LARGATE! –Lanza la almohada que tenía abrazada a donde se encontraba la puerta, tenía ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y contarle todo, más no quería verse como la victima de nueva cuenta, tal como hoy en la mañana, esto canso al Uzumaki.-

Naruto: .. Bien.. Si no sales.. Iré a por ti.. –Así de un fuerte golpe en la puerta, abre esta, viendo una terrorífica escena sobre la cama, posa enseguida sus manos sobre su boca, abriendo un poco más de lo normal sus ojos.-

La escena parecía haber sido sacada de una película de terror, la chica tapándose medio cuerpo con la sabana blanca de su cama, quitándole lo puro al color blanco al estar una enorme mancha roja justo en medio, rojo sangre, así mismo una kunai tirada a un lado del cuerpo de la Haruno, los hermosos ojos color esmeralda que siempre brillaban con alegría y animo ahora estabas hechos una fuente de lagrimas, su rostro pálido, las ojeras marcadas, dignas del mismísimo Uchiha Itachi, una escena algo "traumática" de ahora en adelante para el Uzumaki

Sakura¡¡Qué te vayas!! Entiéndelo.. –Comienza a llorar de nueva cuenta, tapándose por completo con la sabana de su cama.-

Naruto: Sa..Sakura... chan.. –El chico camina hacia donde ella, a punto de llorar, como rara vez le pasa, llega donde ella abrazándola con fuerza, mas intentando no lastimarla, temeroso, ya que no sabia donde estaban las heridas.-

Sakura: .. Naruto.. vete... –Baja su cabeza, sintiendo aquel cálido abrazo que quería sentir hace un rato, cerrando sus ojos y llorando de nueva cuenta, entristecida completamente, se abraza al él lentamente, tomándolo por la chaqueta, en la parte de la espalda, y hundiendo así su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.-

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Alguna parte de Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

¿Esta segura de eso? Es decir.. Solo tiene 12 años.. no podemos ponerla en esas situaciones a tan corta edad...

¿?: Yo confío en Sakura, podrá con esto, ella ira a por él, la conozco, aunque no se lo dictáramos, ella lo haría..

¿?: Pero.. No solo ira en su búsqueda.. Tendrá enemigos, sabemos que él pueblo de Konoha no es el único que quiere ese poder..

¿?: No se discuta más del tema.. Decidido, mañana por la mañana la mandare llamar.. Esta hecho..

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.En el bosque.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

El joven Uchiha de poco a poco va reaccionando, sintiendo como su pecho estaba vendado, al igual que su brazo izquierdo, regresa la visibilidad a sus orbes obscuros, enseguida se da cuenta que estaba recostado bajo un árbol, al intentar reincorporarse siente un punzante dolor en su pecho, unas manos le toman del hombro, volviéndolo a recostar..

Sasuke: Q-Que..¿Quién es?! –Volteando rápidamente hacia donde estaba esa persona, quedado, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, asombrado al verla específicamente a ella.-

¿?: S-Sasuke..san.. –La ultima vez lo había llamado kun, mas ahora era un "san", vaya cambio en ese momento, así se ruboriza un poco, volteando su mirar.-

Sasuke: .. H-Hinata... Pero tú.. ¿Como? –La mira con un deje de sorpresa, no se podía creer como esa chica le había ayudado, más aún, haber soportado el curarlo y tener que desnudarlo del pecho para esto.-

Hinata: ... S-Sasuke..san.. Y-Yo solo quería a-ayudarlo…p-porque.. Usted es importante p-para Sakura-chan.. y c-como ella es m-mi amiga... –Dice eso mientras posa ambas manos a la altura de su propio pecho para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos como era su costumbre, ruborizándose un poco.-

Sasuke: Sakura.. –Se queda pensativo, mientras baja un poco su rostro, mira su mano diestra, con la que había golpeado a Sakura para dejarla noqueada y poder huir, .. La extrañaba tanto.. Joder, más no debía demostrarlo, no.., él era un Uchiha, un sin corazón.-

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Naruto: P..Pero Sakura... porqué te hiciste estas heridas..? Con esto no regresaras a Sasuke..

Habían logrado salir de casa de la Haruno sin ser descubiertos, ya que si la madre de Sakura se daba cuenta de sus heridas, seguro la mandaba al psicólogo, estaban en el parque, uno tranquilo, siempre iba Shikamaru pero esta vez no había ido..

Sakura: Me sentí inútil.. No pude detenerlo.. Me di cuenta de que.. No significo nada para él.. Después de este tiempo.. No soy nada.. –La chica cabizbaja, sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de cerezos, con la mirada agachada y partes de su brazo izquierdo vendadas.-

Naruto: Pero no por eso ibas a matarte Sakura.. –Toma la mano izquierda con cuidado de no lastimarle, mirándole eh indicándole con la mano los lugares.- Si te hubieras dado aquí.. Te hubieras muerto desangrada..

Sakura: .. Lo sé.. Si no fuera porque me gano el dolor.. Me hubiera cortado ahí... –Musita mientras mira de reojo al Uzumaki aun con un tono de tristeza, la imagen de Sasuke no se le borraba de la mente, oírlo decirle "Gracias Sakura..".-

Naruto: Sakura-chan... –Así él joven le mira, con un semblante de decepción al no poder ayudar a su amiga, impotente se pone de pie con son de marcharse, mas es detenido por una mano en su hombro.-

¿?: Oe oe.. Tranquilo Naruto, sé que no tienes mucha paciencia, demo, no seas tan problemático.. (N/a: Creo que doy muchas pistas.. Uu)

Sakura: P-Pero.. Que.. h-haz escuchado todo!? –Sorprendida mira al recién llegado, o al menos eso ella creía, un rubor aparece en sus mejillas, más apenada que sorprendida.-

¿?: Hai.. Sakura, eres una tonta.. –Musita sin pensarlo dos veces, para después sonreírle como rara vez lo hace, para después mirar a Naruto eh indicarle a Sakura con la mirada, diciéndole.- Mira, si nos ponemos todos en el plan, no podremos ayudar a Sakura, así que paciencia, de acuerdo?

Naruto: Hai.. Shikamaru.. teme –Con una cara de enfado hace que el chico aquel soltase su hombro y volverse a sentar al lado de Sakura, cruzándose de brazos levemente, un tipo de berrinche.-

Sakura: Shikamaru.. Te pido que por favor no le cuentes a nadie de esto.. –Sonriéndole tranquilamente, pues confiaba en la fidelidad del chico para con sus amigos.-

Shikamaru: Sakura, Naruto.. Son unos problemáticos.. ¿Quién se creen que soy? Obviamente no le diré esto a nadie Sakura, por tu bien, así que despreocúpate.. –Se recarga en contra del árbol debajo del cual estaban sentados ambos ninjas, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.-

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.En el bosque.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Hinata: .. S-Sasuke-san.. S-Sakura es importante p-para usted…? –Pregunta la Hyuuga más nerviosa que asustada ante la imponente presencia del Uchiha, uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha.-

Sasuke: Ella... –Musita por lo bajo, pensativo un rato, para esconder su mirada bajo la sombra de sus cabellos azabache.- .. No es nada para mí..

Hinata: .. S-Sasuke .. Conmigo.. No tiene que fingir.. Yo sé.. Que ella.. –Es interrumpida por las palabras del menor de los Uchiha.-

Sasuke: Entiende... ¡¡Ella no es nada para mí!! .. –Con un enfado en su rostro, asusta a la pequeña Hinata, escondiéndose esta tras sus manos, más Sasuke sabia bien que se engañaba a sí mismo con aquella afirmación.-

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

_Bueno bueno.. ¡Termine!_

_Me ah llevado casi todo el día, pero es que se me va y viene la inspiración.. xD!_

_Ojala les guste y aquí les dejo contestación a los reviews del capitulo anterior :D!_

**Setsuna17**:_Muchas gracias por leerlo ! El primer capitulo y te encanto, me hacen subir el autoestima! XD_

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez M**: _(Te diré Gaby-chan n.nUu ) Muchas gracias!! Wao! - me agregaste a tantas cosas xD! Y pues si, también soy gran fanática del SasuSaku nwn!_

**Silent-movie**:_Sakura Emo Kawai.. xD lol! Y si, la chica que ayudo a Sasuke es Hinata xD No sé disimular nada uxu! Y aquí esta la continuación :D_

_Fuera de eso, gracias a quienes siguen este fic, y a los que lo siguen desde el primer capitulo_

xSak**ura Do**ll x **Out**!


	3. Reflexionando con mi corazon

Moshi moshi!!

Bueno pues eh aquí el tercer capitulo, se que eh ido algo rápido, pero es mejor aprovechar toda la inspiración en el momento, no creen? Jajaja, bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han regalado un review o algunos ''Add'', en serio me animan mucho a seguir!!

Je, en serio, a veces no me dan ganas de seguir, porque talvez no les guste o algo así, pero con una sola persona que quiera seguir viendo, lo continuare!!

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo..

Nota:**Posible Songfic en este capitulo**

Summary: Nunca pensó que al alejarse de ella, le haría tanta falta.. ::SasuSaku:: Después de la huida de Sasuke con Orochimaru [Lemon Repentino

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie "Naruto" me pertenece, son solamente del sensei Masashi Kishimoto-san esto es por una fan, sin fin de lucro.

La historia comienza a partir de donde Sasuke se marcha de la aldea, aun sin encontrarse con los 5 del sonido.

·.·.·.·. - Cambio de escenario / lugar.

-----------------

::Capitulo anterior::

Hinata: .. S-Sasuke-san.. S-Sakura es importante p-para usted…? –Pregunta la Hyuuga más nerviosa que asustada ante la imponente presencia del Uchiha, uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha.-

Sasuke: Ella... –Musita por lo bajo, pensativo un rato, para esconder su mirada bajo la sombra de sus cabellos azabache.- .. No es nada para mí..

Hinata: .. S-Sasuke .. Conmigo.. No tiene que fingir.. Yo sé.. Que ella.. –Es interrumpida por las palabras del menor de los Uchiha.-

Sasuke: Entiende... ¡¡Ella no es nada para mí!! .. –Con un enfado en su rostro, asusta a la pequeña Hinata, escondiéndose esta tras sus manos, más Sasuke sabia bien que se engañaba a sí mismo con aquella afirmación.-

::Siguiente Capitulo::

Hinata: .. –Tomando valor se pone de pie, con un leve rostro de "enfado", musitando casi en un grito.- No tiene porqué fingir, y no tiene ningún derecho a gritarme! –Así mismo el rubor no desaparece de sus mejillas, pero logro no tartamudear esta vez, sorprendida.-

Sasuke: H-Hinata.. –Ahora el que tartamudeaba era él, no se había dado cuenta de todo el valor que podría tomar la Hyuuga frente a él, sorprendido baja un poco el rostro, pensando.-

...Era difícil para el Uchiha aceptar que aquella chica era tan importante para él, no.. Eso no era aceptable, simplemente no cabía en su cabeza esa idea, y de ninguna manera lo aceptaría, no señor, eso simplemente no era posible, es decir, una chica se había convertido en lo principal para él? Su motivación? No, claro que no, él era independiente, solitario, solo le importaba su venganza y nada más... Eso.. Era lo que él quería idear.. eso es lo que él quería que fuera la verdad...

Hinata: Sé qué.. talvez aun no sea el tiempo p-para qué aceptes eso.. d-debido a tu pasado y e-esas cosas.. p-pase por algo similar.. Por la presión familiar.. Y e-esas cosas... más.. No por eso v-vas a reprimirte.. Y-Yo.. Amo mucho a.. N-Naruto-kun.. Y tengo e-esperanza con él.. Y mira.. n-ni puedo decir su nombre sin t-tartamudear.. Pero no por eso m-me mentiré a mi misma.. –Bajando la cabeza, pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta había llorado al decir aquello, se sentía bien al decirlo, más no sabia si era lo correcto.-

♪ _Creo en la amistad que no pide dar  
Creo en el amor sin condición  
Creo en la humildad del que sabe ganar  
Creo en el honor sin uniformes ni dios ♪_

Así el Uchiha se había quedado demasiado pensativo ante las sabias palabras de la pequeña Hyuuga, le sorprendía lo madura que era, quien la viera tan tímida ante todos.. No sabía mas que hacer, ir y decirle, guardárselo por siempre, o simplemente eliminar ese sentimiento que ya tiempo tenia, estaba confundido, no quería dar paso en falso, pero con toda esa inseguridad, dar un buen paso era lo difícil, la confusión no lo dejaba en paz...

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Sakura¡Ya! Basta.. No se que haré.. no puedo ir a por él... no quiero quedarme aquí como tonta.. Ya no se que hacer, esta confusión de a poco en poco me carcome...

Naruto: Sakura-chan... en verdad lo amas... demasiado..? –Bajando su cabeza, entristecido, ya que pensaba que se sabía a la perfección la respuesta, el amaba a Sakura, desde hace varios años ya, pero más bronca le daba ver como Sasuke no le daba nada de atención, siendo que él podría tenerla en el mismísimo paraíso..-

Shikamaru: Tsk.. El amor es tan problemático, por eso nunca me eh enamorado, y dudo hacerlo –Eso creía.- Pero Sakura, en mi opinión, deberías hacer lo que te este dictando tu corazón, ya que ahí están todos esos sentimientos que tienes por él, sea buena o mala la decisión, es lo que tu corazón ah decidido, no crees?

Sakura: V-Vaya.. Shikamaru.. nunca te había escuchado hablar de esta manera, me sorprende tu madurez, pero sinceramente no se si mi corazón actualmente este en condiciones de saber que es bueno y que es malo, esta tan.. tan lastimado.. –Bajando su cabeza de nueva cuenta, posando sus manos sobre su rostro, no quería llorar de nuevo, no frente a ellos, le daba tanta pena actuar como una mina pequeña...-

Naruto: Demo Sakura.. lo amas, deberías ir a por él, luchar por eso.. no deberías darte por vencida, has soportado mucho por parte de Sasuke, demo.. no te dejes vencer, vamos eres fuerte, seguro que se interesara en ti si te lo propones... ¡Dattebayo!.. –Sonríe medio fingido, mas quería animar a su amiga, no importa cual sea el precio o la paga que tenga que dar a cambio de aquello, quería verla sonreír, feliz y alegre como siempre..-

Shikamaru: Por primera vez, creo que Naruto tiene toda la razón, además.. –Acercándose un poco más a ambos, como si un secreto rango S fuese a ser comentado, verificando que nadie estuviera a su alrededor.- Tengo entendido que mandaran a alguien por Sasuke, a traerlo de vuelta, porque no te ofreces Sakura?

Sakura: Ne.. Shikamaru-san.. tú ya eres un Jounnin, yo aun soy una Gennin de baja calidad, no tengo nada que se pueda comparar a la fuerza de Sasuke-kun y el no dudara nada en atacarme para lograr si cometido.. Ya lo hizo una vez y estoy segura que lo volvería a hacer.. –Baja su cabeza recordando como la había golpeado para poder escapar de la aldea.-

Naruto: Sakura.. –Mirándola con cierto deje de tristeza, no soportaba verle así..-

Shikamaru: Bueno, yo te eh dado una opción, decisión tuya si la aceptas o no –Así recostándose bajo el frondoso árbol, la noche ya los había pescado por tanta platica.-

Así los tres se quedaron pensativos, no sabían que hacer, aunque no lo pareciera Shikamaru si estaba preocupado por Sakura, mucho no le conocía, pero si lo suficiente como para considerarla una amiga importante, Naruto como siempre con ese sentimiento de impotencia al no poder ayudar a Sakura, siempre ah sido testigo de su sufrimiento con su sentir hacía Sasuke, pero esa ocasión era realmente el colmo.. No aguantaba más verla sufrir por aquel idiota que le había quitado el lugar importante en el corazón de Sakura, en cambio Sakura no se sacaba de la mente la voz de Sasuke diciéndole una y otra vez "Gracias".. con esa voz tan seca, fría, que desde un principio eso le había atraído de él, su forma de ser ante los demás, sin verse tan afectado por las cosas, más que amarlo, lo admiraba por esa fortaleza, esa fortaleza que ella jamás logro obtener, más al mismo tiempo.. esa admiración se había convertido en su peor enemiga.. esa frialdad era la que la lastimaba y alejaba del mundo coherente.

♪ _No creo en un altar que salve mi fe  
Ser honesto es mejor que un cielo lleno de himnos  
No creo en un líder que dirija mis pies_

_Mi rey es mi voluntad  
Mi patria mi hogar ♪_

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Bosque.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Ya la noche había caído, Hinata se había quedado dormida con sutileza después de darle aquel sermón al testarudo Uchiha, y vaya que lo había dejado pensando, era lo correcto regresar, o irse por Orochimaru y por aquel poder necesario para vencer a su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, ya no sabia que hacer, la chica realmente lo había puesto a pensar, cosa que no se logra con tanta facilidad, se quedo mirando al suelo, la noche cayo sobre ellos, sabía que Hinata le iría mal por no haber regresado a su hogar durante la noche, con el comportamiento de Hyuuga Neji era suficiente para saber como era esa familia, pero él no le había obligado a quedarse ahí, había sido decisión de ella, así que eso no estaba bajo su responsabilidad

Así la pequeña Hyuuga se queda dormida rápidamente después de dar un gran sermón, jamás pensó darlo y mucho menos al mismísimo Sasuke, pero es que esa actitud realmente la había cabreado, no sabía ni como reaccionar, así que le dijo lo que muchas veces se había dicho ella misma, soñaba de nuevo con rubio aperlado, Naruto.. Ese chico vaya que le atraía, no sabía como había logrado enamorarse tanto de él.. ¡Si muy apenas y cruzaban palabra! Más sin embargo.. sus razones eran similares a las de Sakura hacía Sasuke, le admiraba por su actitud, algo que ella no lograría ser ni aunque se lo propusiera..

Sasuke se puso de pie por un momento, caminando hacía el bosque, no tenía intención de dejar a la chica sola, regresaría, solamente iría a dar una caminata para poder despejar su mente, no sabía que hacer.. ir y decirle a Sakura lo que sentía.. ó solamente olvidarlo y retenerlo como lo había estado haciendo desde hacia ya tiempo, la confusión en su mente no daba para más.. Se maldijo así mismo, sabía todo el dolor que le ah causado.. más solamente quería que ella siguiera.. Era de las pocas personas que tenían la confianza puesta en él, aunque no lo dijera, realmente apreciaba eso.. más para él eso era vulnerabilidad, cosa que no aceptaba, así lo escondía.. con frialdad, por un momento cruzaron por su mente unas palabras, al mismo tiempo que alza su mirada hacia la enorme y bella luna plateada, esas palabras resonaban, diciéndole...

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Sakura ya en su casa.. Shikamaru y Naruto se habían quedado conversando esa noche en aquel parque, increíblemente Naruto le contó todo, absolutamente todo a Shikamaru, sus penas, sus sentimientos por Sakura, como se sentía hacia con Sasuke, en fin.. le dio su amistad por completo en ese momento, así, a partir de ese momento, Shikamaru y Naruto se hicieron los mejores amigos, al menos durante esa obscura y plateada noche.

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama, pero algo dentro de si no le permitía dormir, al menos esa noche no dormiría, se puso de pie, estaba descalza y con las vendas aun en su brazo, siente un punzante dolor, pero esto poco le importa y continua caminando hacía el marco de la ventana que estaba en su habitación, mira la luna, brillante.. sin preocupaciones.. la envidiaba ligeramente, esto se cruzo por la mente de la Haruno y causo una risita inocente, más sin embargo una sonrisa algo melancólica se poso sobre sus labios, pensó durante gran rato, mirando solamente la luna, leves lagrimas salían de sus lagrimales, cristalinas y brillantes, casi invisibles, el orgullo de la chica si era demasiado, pero esa ocasión no podía contenerse...

Así durante un momento, las mentes y corazones de ambos shinobis, tanto Sasuke como Sakura, se unieron, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que ambos supieran que estaban en la misma situación físicamente, pensativos, dolidos, un enorme vació en su corazón, se necesitaban, aunque pareciera a veces ni se conocían, ambos cerraron los ojos, segundos, abrieron de nuevo en un parpadeo, así musitando ambos al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un secreto hacía la Luna...

_Se que existe un lugar mas allá entre las estrellas..  
Donde nacen los versos que yo nunca pude encontrar...  
Donde el alma de a luz y al parirte te nazcan versos..  
Con labios de esperanza yo creo en ti creo en mi..._

_Se que existe un lugar donde hallar a un caso perdido...  
Donde nacen los sueños y a mano la oportunidad...  
Donde hacerte el amor sea morir dentro de tu cuerpo...  
Creo en una caricia creo que existe ese lugar..._

Sasuke: ... _Creo en la pasión ella es mi voz_ –Cerrando sus ojos y dejándose caer a las faldas de un enorme árbol de cerezos, .. cerezos que le recordaban a Sakura, esos hermosos cabellos rosados, lo hacían sonreír con el simple hecho de verlos, no se imaginaba lo suave que seguro debían de ser, lo mantenía bien cuidado, hacía que sus ojos verdes, esmeraldas vivientes, vivieran y tuvieran un hermoso brillo, su pálida y tersa piel, hacía que el rosado que se posaba en sus mejillas fuera tan tierno...

Sakura: ..._Creo que al final te encontrare _–Así la chica cierra sus ojos, misteriosamente la sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios era sincera, sin remordimiento, preocupación alguna, recordaba esos ojos negros tan profundos, su cabello azul, que la hacía perderse en un ciclo sin fin, imaginaba que su cuerpo sería fuerte, bien formado.. la sabría proteger, solo que él quisiera.. lloraba una y otra vez, lamentándose por no ser la chica que el deseaba, por no ser la idónea.. por no gustarle...

-----------------------------

Nya..! Por eh terminado, lo escribí durante toda la noche, y al final si termino siendo un Songfic, o al menos el capitulo, la canción es:

Creo (La voz dormida) – Mago de Oz

Sinceramente amo la canción y me pareció muy linda, ojala les haya gustado y aquí dejo contestación a los reviews!!

**Gaby-chan: **Wa!! Que bueno que te haya gustado!! ojala y que este te guste mas, le puse esfuerzo ;;! Y pues ojala y si de para mucho, sinceramente cada que me pasa algo, me inspiro y le continuo, ojala y no se me vaya u.u. Gracias por seguir al pendiente!!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki: **Aquí esta la continuación!! Si, aquí Hinata esta decidida, le quito la playera a Sasuke y ahora hasta un sermón le ah dado xDD! Pero es que Hina-chan es tan Kawai soo! en fin, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!!

**Kaoru-Uchiha: **Pues creo que aquí se admite a si mismo ese sentimiento xDD si Sasuke es terco, hay que ponerle un alto xD que bueno que te paresca interesante mi historia, no tenia ninguna base y a salido espontáneamente, ojala te agrade!

Sin mas que decir, me despido! gracias por seguir este simple fanfic!


	4. Una nueva victima

Hola!

Bueno pues.. Digamos que ciertas situaciones me han dado la inspiración para continuar hoy mismo, claro si es que tengo oportunidad para poder hacerlo, ya que mi madre esta con sus moñitos y ando de Sakuricienta U¬¬ pero en fin, que importa xD aquí seguiré para darles más capítulos, este creo que será largo! Ya que pues, habrá unas partes MUY interesantes, que ojala disfruten.

Cof cof.. Bueno, ehm.. Seguiremos aquí con el capitulo! 

Summary: Nunca pensó que al alejarse de ella, le haría tanta falta.. :SasuSaku: Después de la huida de Sasuke con Orochimaru (Lemon Repentino con previo Aviso)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie "Naruto" me pertenece, son solamente del sensei Masashi Kishimoto-san esto es por una fan, sin fin de lucro.

La historia comienza a partir de donde Sasuke se marcha de la aldea, aun sin encontrarse con los 5 del sonido.

·.·.·.·. - Cambio de escenario / lugar.

:Capitulo Anterior:

Así durante un momento, las mentes y corazones de ambos shinobis, tanto Sasuke como Sakura, se unieron, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que ambos supieran que estaban en la misma situación físicamente, pensativos, dolidos, un enorme vació en su corazón, se necesitaban, aunque pareciera a veces ni se conocían, ambos cerraron los ojos, segundos, abrieron de nuevo en un parpadeo, así musitando ambos al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un secreto hacía la Luna...

_Sé que existe un lugar mas allá entre las estrellas..  
Donde nacen los versos que yo nunca pude encontrar...  
Donde el alma de a luz y al parirte te nazcan versos..  
Con labios de esperanza yo creo en ti creo en mi..._

_Sé que existe un lugar donde hallar a un caso perdido...  
Donde nacen los sueños y a mano la oportunidad...  
Donde hacerte el amor sea morir dentro de tu cuerpo...  
Creo en una caricia creo que existe ese lugar..._

Sasuke: ... _Creo en la pasión ella es mi voz_ –Cerrando sus ojos y dejándose caer a las faldas de un enorme árbol de cerezos, .. cerezos que le recordaban a Sakura, esos hermosos cabellos rosados, lo hacían sonreír con el simple hecho de verlos, no se imaginaba lo suave que seguros debían de ser, lo mantenía bien cuidado, hacía que sus ojos verdes, esmeraldas vivientes, vivieran y tuvieran un hermoso brillo, su pálida y tersa piel, hacía que el rosado que se posaba en sus mejillas fuera tan tierno...

Sakura: ..._Creo que al final te encontrare_ –Así la chica cierra sus ojos, misteriosamente la sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios era sincera, sin remordimiento, preocupación alguna, recordaba esos ojos negros tan profundos, su cabello azul, que la hacía perderse en un ciclo sin fin, imaginaba que su cuerpo sería fuerte, bien formado.. La sabría proteger, solo que él quisiera.. Lloraba una y otra vez, lamentándose por no ser la chica que él deseaba, por no ser la idónea.. por no gustarle...

:Siguiente Capitulo:

Así la pelirrosada se queda dormida, sentada en el piso y recargada en el marco de la ventana, lagrimas secas era lo único que estaba decorando sus pálidas mejillas, había logrado dormir esa noche, pero a duras penas, poniéndose de pie levemente, sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho, algo que jamás había sentido.. le dolía demasiado...

Después de algunas horas... el despertador.. Marcaba las 6 a.m. resonando una y otra voz con aquel tan molesto "¡Pip, pip, pip!", Realmente era tan molesto, pero se puso de pie, siendo esta la única solución al problema en cuestión, toma aquel aparato entre ambas manos, lanzándolo contra la pared de un solo zarpazo, ya que el reloj estaba destruido en el suelo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su acción, posando rápidamente sus manos en su boca, tapándola y mirando sorprendida, desde hace cuanto tenía esa fuerza?...

Así se escucha solamente como tocan la puerta de la habitación...

: Sakura! Sakura! Que ah pasado? Que fue ese ruido? 

Sakura: Aaah! N-Nada mamá.. m-me eh caído de la cama.. –Da.. Mentirosa!.-

: Ah entiendo, más cuidado niña! –Se retira.-

Sakura: .. Uff.. Eh salido bien librada.. –Se pone de pie, yendo a donde estaba el reloj ya destruido, recogiendo los pedazos que habían caído por el suelo al estrellarse con la pared rosada del cuarto de aquella kunoichi, así escondiéndolos en alguna parte donde su madre, seguro que si se entera, enfadada; los pudiera ver.-

Así, después de terminar con su pequeña gracia, saldría por fin de casa, aunque extrañamente estaba muchísimo más seria.. Cosa que ella no acostumbraba a ser.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Bosque.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Hinata: Entonces s-si regresara.. S-Sasuke-san...? –La chica como siempre, muy tímida ante la presencia tan temeraria del Uchiha en cuestión.-

Sasuke: .. No lo se.. tengo unas enormes ganas de pelear con ... –Cierra su puño de manera un poco impotente, mirando este con fuerza, mientras la Hyuuga se queda observándolo, suspira algo decepcionada, a lo que el Uchiha voltea a verle.- Hm..?

Hinata: Con Itachi-san o N-Naruto-kun.. verdad..? –Mirándolo algo apenada, convencida de que tenia toda la razón en aquello que estaba asegurando, más cual iría a ser su sorpresa al escuchar por parte de este un ... –

Sasuke: Claro que no.. Con Sakura.. –Así su mirada se torna maliciosa y un poco maligna, tenía unas ganas de pelear tan inmensas que no sabía si se podría contener de llegar a pelear con ella.-

Hinata: Qué! ... P-Pero es S-Sakura! N-NO puede pe-pelear contra e-ella! –Más asombrada que nada por aquella respuesta, nada común en él a decir verdad, lo mira, mientras sus orbes blanquecinas se abren con mayor orbita y sonrojada a más no poder, enseguida deteniendo su camino, ya que se encontraban caminando.- P-Porque!

Sasuke: ... Aunque suene raro.. –Se sorprendía a si mismo, ya que nunca imagino que vendría contándole a Hinata algunas cosas tan sentimentales o personales como la que estaría a punto de decir.- .. Mi forma de conocer a las personas .. más personal y sentimentalmente.. es peleando.. Si peleo con la persona.. podré acercarme mucho más a esa persona.. bueno al menos esa es mi manera de saber más de ella... Es decir.. –Al decir ella lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la hermosa y alegre imagen de Haruno Sakura, ruborizándose un poco de la nada y tartamudeando un poco, completamente embobado.- D-De cualquier persona .. N-No necesariamente de ella! –Respondiéndose a si mismo.-

Hinata: .. –Sonríe a medio labio un poco más aliviada, no imaginaba que con una sola noche de convivencia ella y el Uchiha tendrían ya una amistad, es decir, antes ni la mirada se dirigían, y ahora él sabría que si la necesitaba, Hinata siempre estaría para él, que podría contar con ella de ahora en adelante- Con que así funciona.. Que tengas una buena pelea.. C-Claro si ella a-acepta...Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: ..Claro, gracias...Hinata... –Ahora estaba sorprendido de si mismo por dos cosas..Dijo gracias y le llamo por su nombre de pila, algo en esa chica le inspiraba confianza, no es que se fuera a enamorar de ella, si no que la veía como una amiga, una confidente, también noto que la chica ahora lo llamaba con kun, bueno, al menos era un progreso, así ligeramente voltea a verle con sumo cuidado, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a medio labio.-

Así ambos shinobis caminaban de regreso a Konoha, su aldea, más sin embargo, ahora regresaría una Hinata más confiada y un Sasuke muchísimo más sensible, parecía que ahora si tenía corazón, un gran corazón que ofrecerle a Sakura, más no sabría si ella lo aceptaría después de la hermosa gracia que él había cometido...

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Toc, toc... Se oye el tocar de una puerta, seguido de un "Adelante" por parte de la persona que esta dentro de dicha habitación, acto seguido la pelirrosada de siempre (Y la única de Konoha), entra en dicho lugar, algo cabizbaja, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejaba ver un aura deplorable, la tristeza y melancolía que portaba en ese momento no se podía disimular con nada, aún tenía los ojos llorosos, algo inflamados y un poquitin rojos, debido a todo el llanto de las ultimas dos noches, más esto no le impedía mostrar su siempre cálida y tierna sonrisa, dejando ver esas blanquecinas y hermosas perlas que llevaba por dientes, más ahora la sonrisa parecía algo melancolía e hipócrita, con cierto tono de ironía y cinismo.

Sakura: Me llamaba .. Tsunade-sama? –Pregunta la chica pelirrosada posando sus manos detrás de su espalda, así volteando medio cuerpo y quedando sorprendida por una escena que no podrá olvidar en mucho tiempo.-

: Yosh.. Sakura-chan.. –Parecía excitarle con malicia ese nombre, sonriendo a medio labio y sacando un poco de la punta de su lengua, pareciera un vil acto lascivo si viniera de cualquier persona, pero viniendo de él.. precisamente él.. ese acto demostraba toda la maldad que podía tener en sus entrañas, en su ser.. en su mente y en.. su corazón.. claro, si es que poseía uno..

Sakura: T-Tú! Q-Qué haces aquí? S-Suelta a T-Tsunade-sama! –Rápidamente y con sus reflejos propios toma una kunai de la bolsa que siempre portaba en su cadera, empuñándola con su diestra de forma rápida, acercándose a donde ambas personas, más sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, cual era su suerte en esos días.. en serio..-

: Tranquila.. No le haré daño a tu maestra.. si no que.. –Recorriendo con la punta de su lengua la mejilla derecha de Tsunade, a lo que ella responde solo con un "Hm" y una mueca de completo asco, cerrando sus ojos sin hacer nada al respecto, eso era raro.. Sakura lo noto enseguida, esa no era la actitud de su maestra, algo grave debe ser entonces...- Vengo a hacerte una propuesta...

Sakura: A.. A.. mí?.. –Así ligeramente va bajando la kunai, preguntando enseguida.- Porque no hace nada.. Tsunade-sama?.. E-Esta herida..? –Preguntando con miedo, acercándose mas a donde ellos, se veía tan, pero tan vulnerable en aquel estado sentimental, él lo sabía.. por eso quiso aprovechar.. –

: No, para nada Sakura.. solo que la amenacé.. tengo a un "pequeño" ejercito por la aldea.. si hace algo.. mando a atacar.. están bajo la tierra.. es imposible que los encuentren.. jmjmjm... –Así deja de lado a Tsunade-sama, mirando profundamente a la chica, aquellos ojos tan profundos, hipnotizantes completamente, estando ya frente a ella, bajando su rostro debido a la estatura.- Dime.. estas dispuesta a escuchar..?

: ... –Hipnotizada por aquellos ojos tan profundos y vacíos, perdiendo su propio mirar dentro de ellos, parecía embobada, un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos en ningún momento, estaba encerrada en un sueño, en un estado de tranquilidad, así olvidando por completo todo el dolor y pesar que llevaba en su espalda, en su pecho.. en su corazón.. solamente musitando con voz completamente perdida en el viento que se dejaba sentir dentro de la oficina general de la Hokage.- Si...

: Bien.. dime.. quieres poder hacerle frente.. en cuanto a fuerza.. a Sasuke-kun...? –Sabiendo que ese nombre literalmente era un tabú para ella, lo menciona con énfasis, sonriendo con malicia y descaro al rostro de la chica, sin cerrar sus ojos en ningún instante, ni uno solo, hipnotizándola más no controlándola, así posa su pálida mano diestra sobre la mejilla del lado izquierdo de ella, proporcionándole una tétrica caricia que ligeramente sube y baja tranquila.-

Sakura: .. –Al escuchar aquel nombre, rápidamente abre sus ojos, no mirándolo a "él" necesariamente, si no, ahora mirando a la nada, se queda pensativa durante unos momentos, solo ellos dos en aquella habitación.. Tsunade cayo desmayada gracias a un toque de aquel tipejo que estaba de más en la aldea, así Sakura le mira de nuevo, musitando sin ninguna duda.- Si..

: Bien.. eso quería escuchar.. Sígueme..

Ofreciéndole la mano diestra, Sakura, al estar completamente perdida y dolida por los recientes sucesos, solamente toma su mano, acercándose a él casi estando apegada por completo al cuerpo pálido y frió de aquella persona en especial, este, como respuesta, le toma de la cintura y las piernas, cargándola como si de una delicada princesa se tratara, caminando hacía una de las ventanas que estaban en dicha habitación, y de un solo salto.. se la lleva, así retirándose a paso rápido y eficaz de aquella aldea, de Konoha.. otra victima más a su gran lista.. otra pequeña marioneta..

Más sin embargo, alguien más había sido testigo de esto, no pudo actuar debido a la impresión de aquello, porque precisamente él.. ahora Sakura? No entendía bien el porque de todo aquello, más debía decirle a Naruto esto y rápido.. le preocupaba Sakura y demasiado, tanto como para poder arriesgar hasta su propia vida por ella, así de un salto desaparece de su escondite, desapareciendo entre los edificios de la aldea..

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Entrada de Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Hinata: B-Bueno Sasuke-kun.. s-supongo que a-aquí todo r-regresa a la n-normalidad .. no? .. T-Tú y yo.. n-no nos h-hablamos.. –Mirando el suelo, a unos metros de la gran entrada a Konoha, sus manos entrelazadas una con la otra a la altura de su propio vientre, sin mirarle aún, algo ruborizada más con un semblante algo triste, tanto en su voz como en su mirar, que era completamente invisible para él.-

Sasuke: Hmp.. Claro que no Hinata, .. quiero que seas... ehm.. como decirlo.. mi amiga..? –Así posa su mano sobre su propia nuca, algo ruborizado, más por vergüenza que por algún sentimiento en cuestión, ladeando su mirada hacía el lado derecho, como si no prestara mucha importancia a dicho caso, pero la verdad era que realmente le interesaba.-

Hinata: C-Claro! –Así eleva su mirada, observándolo algo ilusionada y contenta por dichas palabras, sonriendo a medio labio, claro, sin quitar aquel bello y tierno sonrojo que siempre se cargaba, sea cual sea dicha situación, así entraron en Konoha, siendo recibidos con una sonrisa y algo parecido a un "Bienvenidos" reflejado en su mirar, aun estando cerrados los ojos de los Jounnin vigilantes.-

En ese preciso momento, Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban hablando tranquilamente, más de un momento a otro la mirada de Shikamaru se tornaba preocupada, y que decir de la de Naruto, aquello le estaba dando en el hígado, Sasuke y Hinata enseguida se acercaron a ellos y cuando estaban a punto de saludarles, se detuvieron en seco, más Sasuke, al escuchar un grito que provenía de Naruto.. solo esto faltaba...

Naruto: Cómo que Orochimaru se llevo a Sakura de la aldea!...

Sasuke quedo en estado de shock.. sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, sus orbes se abrieron lo más que le fueron posibles, solo logrando musitar entrecortado y nervioso..

Sasuke: .. Qué...?

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Bueno, bueno, se que eh tardado una eternidad, pero pues, se me vino una convención encima y asistí los tres días, jejeje, me fui de Haruno Sakura! Pero con el traje negro en vez de rojo, si quieren ver fotos díganme _

_Pero bueno, me quede sin Internet! Esto lo escribi el 12 de marzo, pero bueno pues no se hasta que día lo publique.. Y pues si me viene la inspiración, seguiré escribiendo, aaah no se porque me parece que este fanfic tomara otro curso, es que me encontraba cómodamente escribiendo que a Sakura le darían la misión de ir a por Sasuke, pero.. estaba comiendo un delicioso ramen, inspirándome más mientras escuchaba el soundtrack casi completo de Naruto, cuando sonó el "Orochimaru's Theme" .. ¡Recordé que amo a Orochimaru! Si lo se, xD es extraño, pero para mi, tiene un toque de sensualidad que.. hay dios, solo esa odiosa lengua y su aspecto le quitan lo sexy, pero en fin, seguiré y seguiré aquí dándoles lata, solo déjenme que tenga Internet, o que mi madre lo pague, y tendrán talvez más de 3 capítulos de un solo jalón, bueno.. reviews por obvias razones no puedo responder.. así que adiós!_

Sakura Doll, Out!


	5. Nuevos Sentimientos

Bueno, supongo que no puedo despegarme del PC aunque no tenga Internet, bueno ando un POCO triste por ciertas situaciones que digamos.. me ayudaran a escribir el capitulo de hoy, es 15 de marzo, por lo que pueden ver no difieren mucho los días, no tengo mucho que decir.. así que..

Enjoy..! 

Summary: Nunca pensó que al alejarse de ella, le haría tanta falta.. :SasuSaku: Después de la huida de Sasuke con Orochimaru (Lemon Repentino con previo Aviso)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie "Naruto" me pertenece, son solamente del sensei Masashi Kishimoto-san esto es por una fan, sin fin de lucro.

La historia comienza a partir de donde Sasuke se marcha de la aldea, aun sin encontrarse con los 5 del sonido.

·.·.·.·. - Cambio de escenario / lugar.

.:Capitulo Anterior:.

Naruto: Cómo que Orochimaru se llevo a Sakura de la aldea!...

Sasuke quedo en estado de shock.. sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, sus orbes se abrieron lo más que le fueron posibles, solo logrando musitar entrecortado y nervioso..

Sasuke: .. Qué...?

.:Siguiente Capitulo:.

Naruto: S-Sasuke! Tú! –Con un puño cerrado estando a punto de golpearlo cuando se detiene en seco, observándolo detenidamente, sorprendido y con sus ojos realmente abiertos, baja su puño mirándolo sumamente preocupado.- Tú...

Sasuke: .. S-Se la ah llevado... –Con el rostro agachado, si Naruto le hubiese golpeado en ese momento, no sería capaz de detenerlo, una conmoción enorme estaba en su corazón..- .. P-Porque..?

Horas después.. después de que Shikamaru les contara lo que había atestiguado, Sasuke se pone las manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos, Hinata no estaba tan sorprendida, debido a que ya lo había visto un poco en ese estado, pero Shikamaru y Naruto, ellos aun no lo habían visto así... estaban sorprendidos, estaban viendo a un nuevo Sasuke, alguien que pareciera que sentía las cosas, que le había dolido aquella cruel noticia.. Solo poniéndose de pie..

Sasuke: ... Yo.. –Solo agacha más el rostro, cerrando sus manos en puño, dando media vuelta, mientras se aleja de ellos, Naruto le iba a tomar de la mano, cuando la suya misma fue detenida por la de Hinata, esta solamente movía la cabeza negativamente, a lo que el chico accede a dejarlo en paz.-

Así pasan algunas otras horas, mientras Hinata le contaba a los chicos lo que había sucedido en el bosque con Sasuke, Naruto se arrepentía de maldecirlo y Shikamaru solamente se quedaba pensativo, hundido en su cabeza, la mente lo ahogaba con la idea de que el amor era solo algo problemático, ligeramente Hinata termina de contar las cosas, más sin embargo se arrepiente, ya que tuvo que decir que .. puso sus sentimientos hacia Naruto como ejemplo.. Por lo tanto, el Uzumaki ya lo sabía.. Hinata estaba enamorada de él.

Naruto: H...Hinata.. p-porque no me lo dijiste antes...? –Agachando su rostro un poco, un leve rubor en sus mejillas sin mirarla directamente.-

Hinata: H-Hai..es decir.. p-porque.. a ..a ti te g-gustaba Sakura y.. y-yo no quería.. –Con la cabeza agachada, apunto de llorar, completamente ruborizada, ya que le estaba declarando sus sentimientos a Naruto, posa sus manos sobre su rostros, evitando estar así.-

Naruto: ..Hinata-chan.. –Camina a donde ella, para ese entonces Shikamaru se había ido de ese lugar, no quería incomodar a la parejita que estaba a punto de formarse, por lo tanto, fue algo listo y se marcho, Naruto le toma de las manos.- Lo lamento.. estoy muy apenado yo.. te eh lastimado sin saberlo..

Hinata: No Naruto.. –Separándose de las manos de Naruto, para evitar llorar más, se pone de pie, con la mayor intención de irse, por no caer ante la ternura de esos ojos y echarse a llorar a sus pies y rogarle que le correspondiera, pero en lo que Hinata pensaba eso...

...En eso Naruto ya estaba de pie, abrazándola en contra de su propio pecho, cerrando los ojos con un poco de fuerza, una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su cabeza, acariciando su azul y delicado cabello, Hinata estaba que no se lo creía, una sonrisa iluminada en su rostro, más un enorme sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas y tiernas mejillas, ella no hacía mas que quedarse levemente quieta, tomando la chamarra anaranjada del chico para aferrarse un poco a él, era más que obvio que no quería soltarlo...

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.En algún lugar de Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Sasuke: Porque.. dime porque demonios a ella?...! Ella que tiene que ver! Ella no es fuerte.. no veo en que puede sacarle provecho.. la matara, lo se.. debo ir a por ella.. –Perdido se repetía eso una y otra vez, con las manos en la cabeza, una clara muestra de desesperación, esa persona tan importante para él ahora estaba en manos del sannin más peligroso.. Orochimaru.., no permitiría que su Sakura sea tocada por aquella odiosa serpiente de mierda.. Así abre los ojos, desde cuando era tan posesivo con ella? Acaso será que por fin esta aceptando sus sentimientos hacia ella?...-

: Sasuke.. –Sale una sombra de entre los arbustos, aún sin saber quien es en verdad, esta sombra se acerca donde el rápidamente, como en son de pedir ayuda, el moreno iba demasiado perdido en su mente como para darse cuenta de aquel suceso-

Sasuke¡Qué demonios? –Así ligeramente le toma de los hombros, en son de empujarlo lejos de él, pero se detiene al ver la figura que ahora lloraba frente a él, esa forma de chillar era imposible de olvidar.- .. Ino que haces..?

Ino: Sasuke-kun! –Así se hecha a llorar a los brazos de aquel chico que le había atraído por tanto tiempo, sus ojos azules, bellos orbes color cielo, ahora estaban enrojecidos, hinchados, pareciera que pasaba por una depresión, eso le hizo recordar a Sakura.-

Sasuke: Q-Qué te pasa.. Ino? –Insiste el moreno hacía la rubia, le preocupaba un poco, más que nada por recordarle a Sakura.. como estará? Que estaría haciendo? Si Orochimaru le hizo algo..?-

Ino: No encuentro a Sakura! –Ahora aquel nombre era el tabú del chico.. Baja su cabeza, aun manteniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico, la noche poco luminaba, aquella Luna pareciera que no quería salir, tenue y clara.- No se donde esta..!

Sasuke: .. S-Sakura.. –Así baja su cabeza, tomando a Ino de la mano la hace a un lado, solamente musitándole en una voz un poco melancólica y triste.- ..Orochimaru.. se la ah llevado de Konoha..

Ino: ... –Al ver al chico de esa manera realmente le sorprendía, más de 5 años de conocerlo y jamás lo había observado bajar el rostro, nunca.. ni cuando el Tercero murió..- Sasuke..kun.. te pasa algo...? Pareciera que te.. afecta eso..

Sasuke: Y como demonios no me va a afectar! Sakura se fue porque quería ser más fuerte que yo! Pensó que así le pondría atención! Como no quieres que me afecte? –En un giro desenfrenado de ira por pocos centímetros de diferencia Ino se salvo de aquel golpe.-

Ino: ...Que demonios te pasa! Y crees que con gritar y enfadarte lo lograras! Déjame decirte que esa medida que tomo Sakura TÚ la haz causado, con tu indiferencia quien no llegaría a ese punto de desesperación, vio una oportunidad para poder ser alguien para ti y tú te enfadas! Mira niño mimado, esta bien que te paso una desgracia pero no por eso le harás la vida imposible a la pobre de Sakura que daría todo, absolutamente TODO por ti! No te creas el centro de este jodido mundo Sasuke, porque no lo eres! –En ese momento el chico quedo con los ojos abiertos y su rostro levemente ladeado hacía la derecha, una mano marcada en su mejilla..Ino lo había abofeteado tan fuerte que hasta a ella le había dolido la mano, solamente se dio media vuelta, para salir corriendo.-

Sasuke: ... –Golpe duro.. su pecho le dolía demasiado, esas palabras habían sido espinas que se clavaban de a poco en poco en el corazón que apenas iba cobrando vida.. Ino tenía la razón, pero lo peor del caso.. él había estado consiente de esa actitud, consiente del daño que le causaba, ese daño .. lo demostraba ella siempre con sus lagrimas, con su llanto..-

Así Sasuke solo se dejo caer, sentándose bajo la poca sombra que aquel árbol le brindaba, a su mente le venían aquellas imágenes de Sakura llorando por su propia actitud, una vez la había visto golpeando un árbol y maldiciéndose por ser fea, horrible, por no tener el "tamaño" suficiente como para que él los notara, la verdad era que ese era el tamaño perfecto para él.. porque jamás se tomo la molestia en decírselo, así al menos la chica se mejoraría un poco y podría sonreír, enrojecida y talvez algo enfadada, pero sonriendo ligera y tranquilamente, en ese momento cerro los ojos y a su mente se le vino la imagen de la bella e inocente sonrisa de Sakura, esos labios rosados iluminados por los hermosos rayos de sol, solo en verlos se perdía en ellos, la verdad es que todo de ella le gustaba, hasta aquella chillona y molesta voz, tan tierna y divertida.. estaba tan enamorado de ella.. pero nunca creyó necesario decírselo.. jamás, ahora esta pagando la cruel consecuencia de ese erróneo pensamiento, de aquella cruel decisión...

Ino ya había corrido demasiado, eran cerca de las 12 AM, en plena media noche, sin darse cuenta se estrella con alguien, estaba a punto de golpearlo con ambas manos, en conjunto con un grito que dice "Idiota, fíjate donde vas!" cuando sus manos fueron detenidas por la parte de la muñeca por otras manos cerradas en forma de puño, seguido de un "Que problemática eres..", Ino, al escuchar aquella voz, abre sus ojos algo más, aunque fuese su compañero de equipo, le ponía los nervios de puntas completamente, así que hizo ademán de soltarse del agarre, pero el chico noto esto, y la tomo con más fuerza...

Shikamaru: Ino.. tengo que hablar contigo..

Ino: .. Shikamaru...

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Lejos de Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Sakura: .. A donde iremos..? –Pregunta mientras aún es cargada por las pálidas manos de aquel shinobi legendario en cualquier lugar, era aquel que mato al Tercero, aquel que traiciono a sus compañeros a sangre fría..Orochimaru.-

Orochimaru: Tranquila Sakura no Hime.. (Princesa) no tardaremos mucho en llegar.. –Así ligeramente la apega más a su pecho, besando su frente-

Orochimaru sabía exactamente el estado de animo de Sakura, aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera de eso, ya que sabe bien que tiene la fuerza de Tsunade, su temperamento, era una Tsunade joven sin despertar.. sabía que todo ese amor que Sakura sentía aun por Sasuke, le serviría de algo.. era el plan perfecto, hacer a Sakura fuerte, darle poder, fortaleza, hacerla una sin corazón, así Sasuke tarde o temprano tendría que venir a por ella, en ese momento, se desharía de Sakura.. el resto del plan era demasiado obvio.. Sasuke lleno de ira y coraje.. la hermosa proposición de regresarla a cambio del cuerpo de Sasuke.. todo planeado.

Sakura: Porque.. me buscaste a mi..? Si solo soy una debilucha kunoichi, no sirvo de nada.. soy inútil, débil, molesta.. solo una molestia.. –Baja su rostro, ella misma se puso el alias de molestia debido a las palabras de Sasuke a los pocos días de conocerle.-

Orochimaru: Sh.. silencio, mi amada Sakura Hime.. no eres una molestia, ni mucho menos, eres fuerte.. solo trato de darte una oportunidad, para obtener lo que quieres.. el cariño y atención de Sasuke.. no es eso lo que deseas? Su atención.. que te ame.. que sienta todo lo que tú sientes por el, no es eso lo qué más deseas? Que te ame..?

Sakura: ..Orochimaru-sama.. porque.. porque me toca esto a mi..? Yo no soy fuerte... –Mira su brazo el cual, debido al camino, había perdido la venda que portaba, quedando a la vista aquellas heridas algo graves causadas por la kunai.-

Orochimaru: .. –Deteniendo su caminar, baja a la chica, tomando su mano izquierda, y al momento de acercar sus labios a este; las heridas comienzan a arder, causándole un punzante dolor a lo que la chica responde con un grito ahogado.- .. Ahora estas bajo mi poder.. no me cuestiones Sakura..

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Techado en un lugar de Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Shikamaru: Bien.. estamos aquí... –Vamos Shikamaru.. tras ver todo esto, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer...- Tengo que.. hablar de algo contigo.. Ino .. –Inconscientemente aún le mantenía tomada de la mano con la cual le había dirigido a aquel lugar al que él siempre iba, a tranquilizarse, le pareció raro que la chica no chillara ni nada en contra de aquello.- Eh.. Ino.. ¿Estas bien?..

Ino: .. Eh..ah si.. e-estoy bien.. –Su rostro no se notaba debido a que lo tenía agachado y a la tenue luz de la Luna era imposible observarla, ahora ella estaba más roja que nada, porque no le soltó de la mano? Eso realmente le ponía los nervios de punta y no sabía porque, solo era.. él..Shikamaru..-

Shikamaru: Segura?.. Tu mano esta sudando, debes tener fiebre o nervios, tranquila.. no te haré daño tonta.. –Le atrae un poco más a si mismo jalándola de la mano, para poner la mano libre de él en la frente de la chica y notar que no tenía fiebre, más el mismo se sonroja al ver aquella escena que había hecho sin darse cuenta..-

Ino totalmente ruborizada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un enorme nerviosismo, temblaba su pecho al palpitar apresurado de su corazón, un Shikamaru casi por encima de ella, su mano en su frente y la otra tomando la mano de la chica con fuerza, así la mano del chico baja de la frente de la chica hacía su mejilla, sus ojos obscuros y pequeños a veces parecían no expresar nada, esto a Ino la toma con tanta sorpresa que es inevitable tragar algo de saliva, más y más nerviosa, sentía como sus ojos se cerraban por si solos, seguido de un .."Me gustas.." Así la chica ligeramente detiene su corazón para después de nueva cuenta emprender a mil por hora debido al sentir los labios del Jounnin sobre los de si misma, el chico por igual cerraría sus ojos levemente más apretando la mano de ella con más fuerza.. ¿Se enamoro?

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.Konoha.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Hinata: Naruto..kun.. es t-tarde.. –Aun era abrazada por los fuertes y delicados brazos del Uzumaki, por horas la había tenido abrazada con dulzura y delicadeza, ella sonreía esa sonrisa que siempre soñó con poner, ahora era natural, no soñada, solamente real, tranquila, tierna, sincera..-

Naruto: Hinata.. no quiero soltarte.. siento algo extraño.. en mi pecho.. ¿Qué es?.. –Así el rubio aperlado la aprieta un poco más, pero separándose lo suficiente como para verle al rostro.-.. Dime qué podría ser..?

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Nya! Eh terminado xD! Lol en fin, pero bueno ojala les guste, creo que en este cap. si responderé a los reviews.. digamos que..x D ehm.. nada, olvídenlo, ojala les guste este cap, más en camino n0n!_

_Y pues, aqui esta la contestacion! A los reviews.. por fin T-T!1_

Roberta-Marizza2802: Muchas gracias por la opinion! Que bueno que te este agradando :)

hikaru-hyuuga : Si aun me falta mejorar eso de que esten mas largos y no xD es que ahh se va y viene la inspiracion, tu sabes :)

setsuna17: Gracias por los animos! Y que bueno que te haya gustado n.n!

minako uchiha yuki: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tu en realidad me subes los animos por los cielos xDDD jajajaja, pues muajajaja aqui esta un poco, solo poco de los planes que tiene Orochi a con Sakura, veamos que hace Sasuke ;)! Y pues, fotos, ehm.. dejame te paso el link xD http/sakura-doll. esta :)!

kaoru-uchiha: bueno bueno aca esta un poco de.. "para que la quiere?", muajajaja Orochimaru es un maldito xD eso me encanta, jajajaja y pues intente actualizar lo MAS pronto posible, que bueno que te "encante" mi historia n.n muchas gracias!

Bongio: Que bueno que te este gustando mi fic :) y pues arriba deje una de mis fotos, la unica quqe YO eh puesto en la web, segun se XDDD jajaja, pero bueno, gracias por leer, ja ne non!

En fin, ahroa si es todo, adios! Y gracias por leer n.n!


End file.
